Fushigi Yugi A New Love Is Found
by XxFantasy AngelxX
Summary: Rating For: Rape/sexual abuse, and sometimes language. Usaig and Naru go to the National Library to drop a book off and Usagi wanders into a forbidden area. With out warning they are sucked into the book and their destiny is unwound.....*S/U*
1. Chapter One

Fushigi Yûgi A New Love Is Found  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yûgi or Sailor Moon so don't even THINK about suing me! **Wails** I'm too young to be sued! Note: Hm.why I did this story you ask? Well if you think about it Miaka is a LOT like Usa-chan and I just wanted to. So let this be a warning, whenever I get an idea of a story I stick with it! So brace yourself! And what kinda story would this be if it wasn't Seiya and Usagi? Oh and if you didn't see at least up to um.the end of the first part this may be filled with spoilers, demo I haven't finished the series myself ^_^(). This is a complete AU which means there is no sailor moon or Serenity (yet). Usagi doesn't know anything about Ami, Makoto, Minako, or Rei. Nor does she know the other senshi. Her best friend in Naru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Universe of the Four Gods.? Usagi Tsukino stared cluelessly into her algebra book wanting and wishing to be home and her soft bed. 5 minutes until the bell dismissed them.3 minutes.one minute.'come on hurry up' Usagi though to herself getting ready to jump up and run from the room. Usagi Tsukino was a very likable person but also a big slacker. Her friend Naru knew of her study habits and had about given up on trying to help Usagi with school work or make her at least try. BRIIIING! 'Finally!' Usagi thought to herself as she gathered her books and left the room, eager to get home and try some of her mother's delicious treats. After gathering all of her belongings she began to skip home only to be slowed down by one of her friends Naru. "Usa-chaaan! Matte." Usagi turned around and watched as her best friend ran up to her then stopped to catch her breath. "Naru-chan? Nani?" Usagi asked as she relaxed against a gate that led to a baseball stadium. She really wanted Naru to hurry so that she could get home. "Usa- chan, could you come to the National Library with me? I need to return a book." "Sure, demo why me?" Usagi asked in puzzlement and Naru just smiled at her. "Well I thought it would be fun if you could tag along with me. Then maybe we could stop at Crowns Fruit Parlor because right about now your hungry aren't you?" Usagi blinked at her and then a second later there was a low growl; Usagi held her stomach and began to laugh nervously. "You know me to well." "Hai I know. Now come on, I want to get there before it closes." Naru told her as she grabbed her arm and led her to the library. "Sugoi." Was all Usagi could say as they stood in front of the white building, people carrying bags walked out, some with their nose in a book. "Usa-chan, are you trying to tell me that you've never been to the National Library?" A surprised Naru asked. "Naru-chan, I never go to any library!" Usagi told her and Naru sweatdropped. "Of course, how could I forget that. Well come on." Naru raced into the building and was met with solitude. Men and women were sitting at tables reading books and others were browsing. Naru returned her book and had managed to persuade Usagi to stay a few minutes and browse. (Of course she had to bribe her by promising to buy her two sundaes.) Naru hadn't had her back turned to Usagi for more than five minutes, but sure enough Usagi had gotten herself lost. Usagi walked around the huge library her feet aching. She came across an ajar door hoping that it would be the resting section of the library. "Why so dark?" Usagi asked out of the blue as she timidly walked in and closed the door so just a bit of light could enter, if the door had been closed then maybe she would of seen the sign that read 'Reference Documents, Private!' "Ooh, this place gives me the creeps, demo there HAS to be a couch around here somewhere." Usagi said in a low voice as she continued to walk around. She walked past another shelf of books when one book caught her eyes. Out of all of the books in the room this one seemed to have a strange effect on her. She reached her hand out and just as she touched it she felt a small surge of power go through her body. She held the book in her hand and stared at it for a while. "Usagi-chan! What in the world are you doing in here? Your not supposed to be in here!" A female voiced hissed into the dark room. Usagi still said nothing. "Usa-chan?" There was the creak of a door being opened and in stepped Naru. "Usagi-chan! What are you doing in here? Didn't you read the sign? Nani, what's that book you've got in your hand?" "I.don't know." Usagi said slightly shaking. Naru walked over to her and the two sat on the cold floor. Naru ran her pointer finger over the cover and read the title. "Universe of the Four Gods.? What does that mean?" "I have no idea." Usagi admitted. Just as Usagi opened the book to the first page there was a flash of blinding red light and the two girls were sucked into the book. The book that would choose their fates. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end of Chapter One. Hm.pretty short no? Well it IS just the introduction to the story. And I know I changed a lot of parts demo I don't want to copy the story exactly, then they could REALLY sue me, I had to change some parts didn't I? I need to chapters before I could post the next chapter, which will be out with probably 2 weeks or something. Depends on my mood and the amount of homework my teachers give me. Darn it I have to go to school the 7th.BOOO!!!!! But.I'm about to start typing the next chapter right now so I could actually finished, demo that doesn't mean I'll post now does it. Grins evilly Ja Ne! ~Kou Usagi Story Idea: January 1, 2002 Chapter Written: January 1, 2002 Chapter Finished: January 1, 2002 


	2. Chapter Two

Fushigi Yuugi A New Love is Found  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Bye Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes one eye at a time. She found that she was on her knees on some sort of desert hugging her dear friend-Naru-for dear life. Only a few half dead shrubs grew in the place they were and their back was two a large gray rock.  
  
"Naru..." Usagi whispered observing the scenery.  
  
"Usagi-chan....?" Was Naru's soft reply. She tried to remain calm but it was obvious that she was just as panicked as Usagi was.  
  
"W-what happened?" Usagi whispered shivering save that it was extremely humid and hot where they were.  
  
"I don't know...all I remember is you being in that Forbidden half of the library.." Naru trailed off. 'The book, we were looking at the book and there was this bright red light-could they have some sort of connection?' Naru asked herself trying to solve the mystery on her own.  
  
  
  
"Hmph! Looky what we have her boys. Two lovely girls just a waitin' for us to take them back to our place." A rough voice said from behind. The two friends looked up and their eyes grew wide. A small group of gruff men- maybe 5 men-were smiling at them, it was a horrible, sinister smile, a smile that told the girls that these men were up to no good.  
  
"W-what?" Usagi asked frightened. They both scooted back until they were up against the large rock.  
  
"Some weird lookin' clothes they got on but they look right-like they could give us a lil fun tonight." Another man said grinning. His mouth was full of holes where missing teeth should be and his scraggly beard showed that he wasn't a clean man.  
  
"N-no!" Naru yelled as the men began to advance on her and her friend. She was about to make a sacrifice, she didn't know if she would regret in the end, but this must be down!  
  
"Usagi-run!" She breathed out to her friend in a whisper so that she was the only one who heard.  
  
Usagi looked at her with pure shock. "WHAT?" She asked a little loud.  
  
"I want you to run, just run as fast as you can-I'll try to fight them off." Naru said looking straight ahead, she talked pretty confident but her eyes should she wasn't to sure of herself.  
  
"Bu-but Naru-chan." Usagi began trying to plead to her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, I've been taking karate!" Naru said winking.  
  
"I-I"  
  
"GO USAGI!"  
  
Usagi gave her friend an uneasy look, as if she were debating with herself. She looked back up at the group of rough men who were slowly making there way to them, each smiling with untamed thoughts running through their head.  
  
A rock appeared from the sky and was aimed at the group. One man, the one who started the conversation was hit right on the head. He let out a small yelp and held his head with agony.  
  
"Who-Who did this?" He asked his canine showing.  
  
"I did." A masculine voice said, the source of the voice could not be found which angered the man-the leader- and Naru and Usagi shocked.  
  
"Who-come out you coward and fight like a real man!" The leader of the group yelled looking around, one hand on his forehead. There was a soft chuckle that the wind carried.  
  
"Certainly.." Came a mysterious voice, then from a tree within the distance came a young man of 17. The leader took a step back and growled.  
  
"You!" The man said angrily. "What do you want? We have down nothing to you!"  
  
The mysterious new man smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket. He casually began to walk towards the now frightened group.  
  
"No, you are correct. You have done nothing to upset me, yet what you are trying to do know-that upsets me to the max!" He yelled and threw a punch at the leader. He was caught off guard and was knocked into unconsciousness.  
  
"Do you four dare to step up to me also?" The man asked clenching his hands to make a fist. The group looked at the stranger then their leader, then back to the young man. They each gave each other worried glances and ran in all directions.  
  
Naru and Usagi's eyes were locked on the stranger who was now making his way over to them. Usagi studied his features, he had long black hair tied in a boyish style ponytail and ocean blue eyes that twinkled at a challenge.  
  
'K-kawaii.' Naru thought to herself admiring the man who had saved them. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks when he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked studying Usagi then letting his eyes travel to Naru to inspect her. Naru nodded and looked down. Usagi-on the other hand wasn't as quiet.  
  
"Were fine! Wow you were awesome! How did you learn to fight like that-I mean you really his lights out! You were all like POW and he was all light 'aw my eye!' Oh my name is Tsukino Usagi, this is my best friend Naru. Say- you aren't a body guard of the emperor are you? That would be so cool."  
  
"Please excuse my friend sir. We really appreciate what you did for us back there, is their anyway we can repay you?" Naru asked with her head down. She spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Well..If you have some money." The man started. Usagi jumped up and began searching her pockets, finally she gave up. "WAH! I must had left my wallet!" She whined sinking down to the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"That's to bad...I don't like people who are broke." The man said as he started to walk away from them. "Bye." He bid goodbye and continued to walk. Naru watched his figure get small and smaller.  
  
"No...it is not you time." A deep airy voice rang through her ears. Naru looked around and at the sky trying to find the source. "What?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"It is not your time..your chapter does not begin for a few days now." The voice continued. Naru felt her body being pulled in all directions then the pain stopped and she was flying in the sky at top speed. A large red bird stared her in the eye as she hung in the sky staring at the bird.  
  
"Not your time." The bird said. Naru felt whisked away and she found herself sprawled out on the ground in the National Library.  
  
"Usagi?" Was the first word she said as she sat up. "I'm..I'm back. So Usa should be back also. Usagi!" She called out observing the dark room. "What's this?" She asked looking at the book, it was opened to a page and it showed a drawing of a beautiful princess crying. She was alone. Naru picked the book up and began reading the book.  
  
"The young maiden found herself alone and afraid. She knew no one and her fate was not yet decided. After a while she decided that she would find the man who saved her life and thank him..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ack! I really don't have any money!" Usagi cried searching her skirt for the 3rd time. "Naru do you have any money? Naru?" Usagi blinked and stared at the space where her friend use to occupy. It was empty now.  
  
"Naru?" She said in a soft voice inspecting the area. She began turning around in circles after she saw that her friend couldn't be found.  
  
"NARU!" She called out to the sky. The only reply she got was the caw of the wild birds who flew overhead.  
  
"Th-that man! Maybe he knows where Naru-chan is..demo, where did he go?" Usagi closed her eyes and thrust out her index finger and began to turn in a circle. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"THERE!" She cried out pointing westward. From there she began to run, her fate being decided on a gut extinct.  
  
Usagi walked a good mile before she came across a small village, it seemed as if she walked straight into the heart of the market. So many good smells distracted her.  
  
"Yum food! Yatta! I DO have some money! Silly me!" Usagi said pulling out a few yen bills from her skirt. She skipped happily to a booth and bought a few chocolates.  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi said drooling. She laid 360 Yen on the desk top and began to walk away happily, enjoying the taste of the chocolates.  
  
"HEY! What kind of money is this! STOP THIEF!" The man at the cart yelled outraged as he threw the bill to the ground. Usagi turned around confused.  
  
"What?" She asked. "What thief? Who? You couldn't possibly mean me could you?" Usagi asked pointing to herself. An angry mob began to advance on her as Usagi slowly took steps backwards.  
  
"Thief! Thief!" Each chanted.  
  
"No I'm not a thief! I paid in full! I am not a thief! You have got to believe me!" Usagi said shaking her head as she saw that she was running out of room behind her. One second she was facing the angry crowd and the next-she was standing on a rooftop.  
  
"What?" She asked herself looking around.  
  
"You seem to get in a lot of trouble. What's up with you?" A familiar voice asked. Usagi turned around and found herself looking into the blue eyes of the man who had saved her and Naru before.  
  
"It's you!" Usagi gasped pointing a finger at the man who merely shrugged.  
  
"Yes it is me. And your lucky that I saved your behind this time-Usagi was it? Come on and follow me, I try to keep you safe by the time the sun sets." The man said as he led her to the other side of the rooftop.  
  
"Um..excuse me but I do not know your name yet." Usagi said following him obediently.  
  
"None of your business." Was his simple reply.  
  
"Hey! You're mean do you know that?" Usagi asked him fuming.  
  
"Ah relax Odango. My name is Seiya." He said smiling at her causing her to blush.  
  
"Odango?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes. Your head looks like a plate of dumplings." Seiya said smiling. This was NOT a compliment to Usagi.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled and hit him upside his head.  
  
"Ouch what a violent young woman!" Seiya complained rubbing his head.  
  
"That is what you des-ah what are you doing?" Usagi practically yelled feeling Seiya pick her up.  
  
"Were going to the other side of town." Seiya said and he jumped down from the top and landed on the dry sand with a soft 'thup'. Usagi was scared out of her wits.  
  
"Are you crazy?! What if you tripped or something. I'd have a broken neck!" Usagi yelled at him.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Seiya asked quite frankly. Usagi opened her mouth then closed it looking down.  
  
"Where are we Seiya?" She asked after a few minutes of silence."  
  
"Konan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Konan! K-O-N-A-N!"  
  
"Konan? I-I've never heard of it." Usagi admitted biting on her nail. Seiya stopped walking and turned around to face her.  
  
"What? You've never heard of Konan? And what are those clothes you are wearing?" Seiya asked pulling at the top of her shirt. "I've never seen anything like it." He commented.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked looking down at her own clothes then at the clothes her wore and what other villagers wore.  
  
'Hey, I remember this setting. It was from my History Book. This looks an awful lot like Ancient China.' Usagi remembered thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey Odango! Get back!" Usagi heard Seiya call as he pushed her back with his right hand.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked as he saw others move to the side of the street.  
  
"Don't you hear it?" Seiya asked her. Usagi strained her ears and heard a fan fare sort of thing. That was soon followed by the sound of heavy horse hooves hitting the ground.  
  
Three horses went by, their riders looking high and mighty. Soon a veiled carriage was seen being pulled by two horses. Usagi could only guess some one really important was in there.  
  
"Who is that?" Usagi whispered into Seiya's ear.  
  
"That is the Empress. Man I wish I had one of those jewels on the royal crown. I'd be happy for the rest of my life." Seiya let out a low whistle as he watched the carriage go by.  
  
"Why don't you just ask for a jewel?" Usagi asked quite confused. "You want me to?" She asked.  
  
"Would you?" Seiya asked raising an eyebrow. 'This girl would only be completely mad if she dared try to get close to the Royal Carriage.' Seiya thought completely sure that the girl was only kidding about asking the empress for a jewel off the crown.  
  
"Say Usagi, are you hungry?" Seiya asked yawning. When he didn't receive an answer he turned to his right and saw that Usagi was not there.  
  
"Usagi?" He whispered looking around. His face paled when he saw her in the middle of the street trying to get past the guards.  
  
"Just let me by for two seconds! I only want to ask her Royal Highness a question. Please, pretty please?" Usagi asked the guards whose faces were hard.  
  
"You will stay back. Go back to the side of the street!" Barked one guard.  
  
"USAGI!" Screamed Seiya as he ran up to her. He took her by the arms and shook her.  
  
"Have you gone nuts? Were you really going to ask for a jewel from the royal crown?" Seiya asked, his eyes flared with anger and fright. 'She could had been beheaded.' Seiya thought sadly. A tear splashed on the ground creating a small damp spot. Seiya looked up and saw Usagi crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Seiya. I wanted to ask for a jewel to give to you-you know, to repay you for what you have down for me...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Seiya.." Usagi sniffed in as more tears leaked from her eyes. She sunk down to her knees and cried into the palms of her hands.  
  
"I guess I can't do anything right can I. I've only been her for about an hour and already I'm in a whole lot of trouble, and I don't know where I am..nor do I know where Naru-chan is, I'm just.."Usagi cried harder as she thought about all that she had been through. A bright light shined through the cracks of her hands and blinded people who were within a yard of her. She removed her hands from her face and cried, the light was brighter and many people had to cover their eyes. The intense light was coming from her forehead, there on her forehead was the shape of a crescent moon.  
  
The empress stuck her head out a little and also shielded her eyes from the great power. She turned to the nearest guard.  
  
"You! What has happened?" She demanded.  
  
"I-I don't know your majesty. The girl, she started to cry and this-this great light-"  
  
"Arrest them. I want them in the Palace Jail by night fall." She said and she stuck her head back in the carriage. The guard bowed and went to inform the others of the empress's request.  
  
After a few seconds the light dimmed down until it was completely gone. Usagi sat there on the ground looking shocked. Her hair had come down and now had a hint of silver. The crescent moon on her forehead flickered then disappeared.  
  
"S-Seiya." She whispered before everything went black. 


	3. Chapter III

Fushigi Yûgi-A New Love is Found 

Chapter III

Usagi opened her eyes and stared into complete darkness. She stood up and held her head. 

"Nani? Where am ...am I...dreaming?" She reached out to grab air when a big, red bird went zooming past her. 

"Please find them all, gain the powers of Suzaku." The bird said. Usagi jumped back when she heard the deep voice inside her head. 

"Was that...a bird? What the hell is going on? Oh no! Where is Naru-chan? " As if on cue Naru appeared to be floating in the air with a leathery book in her hands. She read, "The young girl was still in the prison cell, she had been unconscious for two hours and Seiya was beginning to worry." 

"Naru-chan! You're okay!" Usagi called to Naru with a bright smile but when the image of Naru began to fade away, Usagi's smile faded too. 

"NARU!" Usagi screamed sitting up. Seiya came to her bedside and at down. 

"It's okay Odango...you'll be all right." He assured while rubbing her back. Usagi looked shocked to see him. 

"SEIYA! Wh-where are we?" The blonde asked while she looked around. She had been sleeping on a hard mattress and a think blanket to keep her warm. The room was very small and Usagi noticed they were behind bars. 

"We're in the Cells. Her majesty wants to keep us here for a while...I guess she wants investigate on that little incident at the market..." He paused seeing her blank expression. "Odango...you do remember what happened this afternoon don't you?" 

"No I don't...and stop calling me Odango!" Usagi told him with a glare. Seiya just blinked and smiled as he patted one of her buns just to tease her more. 

"Oh relax Odango, you had a rough day...I'll tell you what happened okay?" You went to the empress asking for a jewel and the guards started to get angry and you got all emotional, then you started crying. It was the oddest thing, th-this bright light came from you and you just collapsed there on the spot. That was when the empress ordered for us to be arrested."

"Oh..." Usagi said in a soft voice. She lowered her head in her knees and cried. Seiya looked taken aback. Usagi wiped her tears away and did the best to show a smile. 

"I'm sorry Seiya...I dragged you into all of this, but-but I just don't know what to do. Where is Naru? Where am I and how do I get back to Tokyo. I'm so sorry!" Strong arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist, Usagi looked up to see Seiya's gentle face, and she couldn't help but to blush a little. 

"Don't cry Odango..." He whispered wiping away a couple of the bunny's tears. "it's okay...everything will be all right...I'm just happy you're okay." Seiya told her with a smile on his face. "Plus you still owe me money!" 

Usagi looked up to see Seiya winking at her. _'That moron! He just had to ruin the moment!' _A guard walked by and stopped in front of Seiya and Usagi's shared cell. 

"'Ey! You two! Her majesty wants to see you both now! Try any sneaky stuff and I'll kill you on the spot! Let's go!" He unlocked the bar door and waited for both young people to leave the cell before he slammed the door shut. 

"Pss Seiya," Usagi whispered to Seiya while the guard led them up a winding staircase. "he was just joking about 'killing us on the spot' right?" Usagi squeaked. Seiya seemed to be thinking the question over in his head. 

"Yes I believe he would kill us. Stay away from the guards, they are the filthiest, sneakiest cruelest men in all of Konan." Usagi looked petrified. 

_*_*_*_

(Empress's Chambers)

The beautiful empress sat down at her vanity and looked at her reflection. A short, chubby man waddled over to her while holding out a box. The empress gingerly opened it to reveal...a case of make-up. Two maids appeared behind the empress, one began to brush her long, flossy blond curls as the other maid applied the make-up. 

"Pii" The empress said to the short man. 

"Yes my lady?" The little man asked bowing to show his respect. 

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked smiling at her reflection. 

"Yes your majesty...no other woman can ever match your beauty." Pii replied. This was a regular routine, the empress would ask silly questions about her beauty and Pii would have to praise her. 

"Um...my lady. The two prisoners are making their way to the Throne Room as you wished." 

"Good." The empress said standing and shooing the two maids away. "But first I have to pick a _cute _robe to wear!" She stared running to her closet. 

_*_*_*_*_

(Throne Room)

Usagi looked around the big room, there were portraits everywhere and the sweet smell of roses filled the room. Two oak doors opened and everyone in the room dropped to their knees, that is...everyone but Usagi.

"Hey!" Usagi hissed yanking down on one of Usagi's locks of hair. 

"Ouchie!" Usagi cried as she fell on her face. She looked up in awe as a young woman-about her age-entered the room with grace. Not until the empress sat upon her throne did everyone stand back up. 

"These two are the ones from this afternoon." The rude guard told the delicate empress while jabbing an accusing finger at both Seiya and Usagi. 

"I see..." The empress said looking Usagi over. "tell me...what are your names?"

"I am Seiya and this is Usagi." Seiya introduced respectfully. 

"Usagi...tell me...what was that little display in the market?" The empress asked. 

"Um...excuse me?" Usagi asked looking up but Seiya yanked down on Usagi's hair tell her to look back down. 

"Yes, tell me what happened at the market place. I have magicians who couldn't possibly pull off a magic trick like you did. I just want to know how you did it. " The empress said calmly, her blue eyes looking into Usagi's soul.

"I don't...I don't know. I-I just felt so many different emotions and...I don't know...I'm sorry." Usagi explained slowly, not at all too sure of what had happened earlier that day. 

"So I see..." The empress brought her thumb to her mouth in a thinking gesture. "And you are sure of this?" 

Usagi nodded her heard and the empress began to stroke her chin, then she stood and gracefully glided over to the trembling bunny. 

"Usagi you said your name was?" Usagi nodded not being able to talk. She looked to Seiya to see him giving Usagi an uneasy look. The empress circled the bunny look her over while Usagi trembled. 

"It's a possibility." Usagi heard the empress mumble. "Usagi, you are wearing the most bizarre clothes, do tell where you got them from." The empress said looking over Usagi's school uniform.

"It-it's my school uniform. I go to Juuban High, we have to wear this." Usagi said stuttering a bit. 

"Juuban High you say...tell me. Where is this Juuban High?" 

"It's in Tokyo...Tokyo, Japan." 

"Usagi..." The blue eyed royal said looking Usagi in the eye with a serious look. "Usagi, Miss Usagi...you match the _precise _description of the Suzaku no Miko." 

"Priestess of Suzaku...wha?" The girl asked blinking. She turned to Seiya who had a solemn look. 

"Yes, the Priestess of Suzaku, the one girl who will lead Konan to victory and peace. The one who will banish our enemies. Miss Usagi, will you please gain the powers of Suzaku and become the Priestess of Suzaku?" The empress begged. 

__

'Priestess of Suzaku? What on Earth is she talking about. But I'm not on Earth am I? Um...what should i do-wait! I read something about this Suzzaco no mico stuff...yeah with Naru-chan! It had said something about getting all your wishes come true in the book Naru and me were reading at the library! Oh! I f I became the Priestess I could wish to go home...or I could wish for a boyfriend...or even to pass my exams!' Usagi's eyes got wide and she smiled at the young empress. 

"Yes miss empress! I'll do it! I'll become the Priestess of Suzaku!" Usagi declared triumphantly. The empress blinked then smiled brightly. She hugged Usagi tightly catching her off guard. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The empress said happily. 

"Um...my lady?" Pii said in a small voice. The young empress took a step back from Usagi sheepishly. "Oh yes...forgive me. I, Empress of Konan, name his girl, Usagi, as Priestess of Suzaku." The empress said loud enough for everyone to hear. A lit torch on the side of the room suddenly turned to a blazing red light making Usagi jump. Minako looked from the torch with red fire then smiled at Usagi. "It would seem our god, Suzaku accepts you as his priestess it would seem." 

"I am Empress Minako Ai. I am also one of your warriors, Venus." The empress bowed respectfully. She looked at Seiya and studied him for the longest time. Finally she walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "You...you are Fighter are you not?" Minako asked. Seiya didn't say anything but nodded. 

"Good. We've found two of the eleven." Minako said then she turned to Usagi. "Well, let's get you out of those clothes and into something more appropriate. Pii, show Usagi and Seiya to their new rooms, oh but Seiya..." Minako said walking over to him. She got on tiptoe and whispered something in his ear. Seiya looked at Minako and then nodded, Minako smiled turning back to Usagi. 

"Oooh Usagi! I have to cutest robe for you! You have got to try it on!" 

"Will it cost me?" Usagi asked. 

"No of course not!" Minako replied laughing. 

"Okay then, let's go!" Usagi cried jumping up and down. Minako grabbed her hands and the two giggling girls went running through the corridors leaving a confused Seiya behind. Pii let out a sigh. 

"Women." Was all he said as he followed the girls, Seiya groaned. 

"She's definitely _not _I had expected of the Priestess of Suzaku." He shrugged and strolled slowly after them. 

_*_*_*_*_

(Hours Later)

Seiya was walking around Usagi's new room while Usagi admired herself in the full-length mirror. Empress Minako had been called away to a meeting moments before and Usagi was admiring the beautiful robes Minako had given her. 

"Hey Seiya...what did Minako tell you?" Usagi asked turning to look at him. 

"When?" Seiya asked still examining all of the little things in her new room. 

"Just now. You know, when she had whispered something to you and nodded...what did she say?" 

"Nothing much, just that I'm your main guardian." Seiya said simply but Usagi didn't understand. 

"My main guardian?"

"Yes, it's my sole purpose in life to make sure you live...even f it costs me my own life." 

"Oh that's silly Seiya, you don't need to do that." Usagi said smiling at him. 

"Yes I do! It's what I've been born to do." Seiya explained quite briefly. Usagi looked shocked and spoke in a quiet voice. 

"But...but your own life? Seiya I appreciate you trying to protect me but-" Usagi was cut off abruptly by Seiya. 

"You **will **live during your journey, it's the job of the senshi and especially mine." 

Usagi bit on her nail and kept quiet for a few minutes, then she looked up to Seiya was standing at her balcony.

"Hey yeah Seiya...about this senshi thing. What exactly does that mean and who are they?"

Seiya took a deep breath in and turned to Usagi while leaning on the rail behind him. 

"There are eleven people who are chosen by the Nighttime sky, they are the Senshi no Suzaku. Once the Priestess of Suzaku is summoned-that's you-she must find them find them all and father them in a sacred shrine."

"And..." Usagi pressed on. "What happens after that?

"I'm getting to that part! Okay where was it? After all eleven have been gathered the bird god Suzaku comes to hear the Priestess's wishes. If her three wishes are pure and mean only to help others then Suzaku will call upon the Silver Crystal."

"The Silver Crystal?" 

"Yeah, it's the crystal that will grant you three wishes." 

"Oooh...will a genie come out of this crystal?" Usagi asked with twinkling eye. 

"Uh...no. But before you can ask for your wishes you must find the owner of the Crystal." 

"Ugh...MORE searching?" 

"Yes, you must find the one who can rightfully gain the power of the crystal...that's the only way your three wishes will ever come true." 

"Fine, fine. Who is the rightful owner then?" Usagi asked in a tired voice. 

"A legend...a princess of a moon. Princess Serenity." 

"A legend? Wait is there any proof that this princess exists?" Usagi asked suddenly sitting up right. 

"Uhhhhh...no." 

Usagi fell over. She could just as well be going on a wild goose chase! There was a rap on the door. Seiya opened it and saw a bowing maid. 

"I am very sorry but her majesty suggests that you both take a walk with her in her gardens."

"Oh. Yeah, we'll come!" Usagi said bouncing up and down. The maid bowed and left, when the maid finally left Usagi began to squeal. 

"I finally get to show off the robe Empress Minako gave me!" 

  
Seiya just stood, his back towards her. 

"What? Don't you like it Seiya?" 

"..."

"Ah come on Seiya, what do you think? Don't you like my robe?" Usagi asked modeling. 

Seiya, with his back still towards her, stood stiffly and coughed. "It's fine." 

"You're no fun ya know that?" Usagi asked pouting.

"Come on before the empress becomes impatient." Seiya said walking to the door. Usagi sighed. "Fine, I'm coming."

Once outside Usagi and Seiya spotted the empress sitting by the pond with two people a few feet behind her, one guard and one maid. 

"Minako!" Usagi called waving her hands wildly. Seiya gave Usagi a shocked and warning look but Usagi didn't notice. Minako looked up and smiled warmly, with a few quick words to the guard and maid they disappeared. Usagi ran over to Minako acting as unladylike as humanly possible. 

"Ooh Minako! Thank you sooo much for the robe! I love it; it's suteki (beautiful/wonderful)! Thank you sooo much!" She exclaimed happily hugging Minako tightly. Minako just laughed and smiled at her carefree innocence. 

"Oh, I'm happy you like it! I haven't worn it in months! It suits you much better and you look so cute!" Minako squealed getting a look at Usagi. 

"You think so? Really? I asked Seiya but he wouldn't give me a straight answer!" Usagi exclaimed sticking her tongue out at Seiya who just rolled his eyes and looked away. 

Oh is that so? Maybe he's just afraid to tell the truth." Minako said with a knowing smirk. Seiya turned around and stared at her, his mouth agape. After a few moments he closed his mouth and started to walk towards a path trying to hide his red-hot face. Minako just giggled and took Usagi by the hand. 

"Come on, I guess Seiya is starting the walk without us!" 

__*_*_*_*_

(20 Minutes Later)

Usagi and Minako skipped happily in front of Seiya, it didn't even take an hour them to become real close. Seiya, a few paces behind them, smiled at the two. Who would have thought that the girl who forced him to help her would be the sole purpose of his life? 

"Seiya! Minako! You guys!! Hurry up you slow pike!" Usagi was now up ahead both Seiya and Minako and she was walking backwards so that she could talk to her two friends. 

_*_*_*_

(At the Exact Same Time)

Two men sat on the palace's roof trying to repair it from a previous storm. Neither of the men seemed to notice the box of dangerous tools slowly falling off the slanted roof...

_*_*_*_

(With Usagi, Minako and Seiya)

Usagi continued walking backwards then she stopped to whine more about how slow both Seiya and Minako were. Seiya and Minako just laughed at her childish acts and Usagi stuck her tongue out at her friends, but at the same time the box of tools fell off the roof and the crate was about to land on Usagi's head. Being as quick as he was, Seiya saw the crate and the unsuspecting bunny. 

"ODANGO!" Seiya yelled at the top of his lungs and running as fast as he could to her. Usagi looked at him in confusion then she looked above her head. She let out a small gasp but didn't make any attempt to move, she just stared at the big, wooden crate that was drew closer to coming in contact with her head. 

A ray of blinding yellow light made Seiya stop running and shield his eyes. The yellow light seemed to be aimed at the crate for it hit the very center of it sending it flying about five feet before it fell to the ground and cracked. Usagi turned her head to look at the crate that would had landed on her head but instead it was a few feet away form her and it lay in pieces. 

"Who..." She whispered while looking at Minako and Seiya who had similar shocked expressions. 

"Hello..." came a mysterious voice. All three looked at the direction of the voice and saw a shadow nearing them. When the stranger was close enough Usagi studied the person hard. It was a man with mysterious olive-colored eyes. 

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said doing a quick bow. "I am Yaten Kou, also known as Healer." 


End file.
